


Fancy Dan

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Climbing, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Gen, Gymnastics, Kinda, Psychology, using people as ladders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Ezri is only a few centimeters taller than Worf's shoulders. They team up (literally on Ezri's part) but it doesn't end well.Set post The Changing Face of Evil (7.20)Seriously just imagine Ezri climbing Worf and giggle with me. This turned out less fluffy than I wanted.





	Fancy Dan

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing this that I got the location of the infirmary completely wrong, oops.

"Are you certain you would not like to get a ladder?" Worf asked. Ezri rolled her eyes.

"Emony was an Olympic gymnast, and I barely weigh anything to you. Just boost me up." She ignored his sigh as he laced his fingers together to form a step.

"Thank you again for helping decorate but please be careful." Kira frowned as she passed them, Ezri standing on Worf's shoulders as he held her calves.

"Uh oh." Ezri whimpered.

"What is wrong?" Worf demanded.

"I forgot Dax is scared of heights. And I think I might be getting space-sick."

"Would you like to get down?"

"No, I can do this." She tried to sound confident and in control. 

"Are you certain?"

"We'll just move sideways along the wall. I'll always have a hand on the wall to steady myself, and I won't look down. I'll just need you to pass me decorations." Ezri reasoned.

"That would require me letting go of you."

"We can do this, Worf. Kira's counting on us. Just inch towards the wall nice and slow, and don't let go of me until we get there."

 

They made a good team, hanging up the decorations, following the wall, keeping up with and slightly surpassing others hanging decorations. Until Worf stumbled off a raised section of floor. Ezri cussed as they toppled.

"Are you okay?" Other volunteers and Kira ran over to try to help them.

"I am alright. Ezri?"

"Well, Dax is definitely scared of heights now." She grumbled as she sat up. "Woah, lightheaded." She reached a hand behind her to brace against the floor and fell back with a gasp of pain.

"Ezri?!" Worf and Kira were beside her in an instant.

"At least a sprained wrist, possibly worse, and I definitely hit my head." She listed as she held her wrist to her chest, not attempting to sit up again.

"Okay, any other injuries?" Kira's hand hovered at Ezri's shoulder, clearly wanting to comfort but not wanting to hurt her on accident. Ezri tested her muscles and thought for a few seconds.

"I think this is everything. I'll probably need help walking until the floor stops tilting." She swallowed hard.

"I will take her to the infirmary." Worf told Kira. They carefully helped Ezri to her feet and Worf wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively. They slowly made their way off the Promenade, Ezri leaning into Worf.

"I'm going to need a bowl or something." Ezri mumbled as they passed the Klingon restaurant.

"A bowl?"

"I'm nauseous, Worf." She explained clearly.

"Ah. I will be right back." He helped her lean against a bulkhead and strode purposefully over to the restaurant. Ezri slid to the floor and put her head between her knees, breathing through her mouth to try and lessen the smell of bloodwine and  _gagh_. She heard Worf yelling in Klingon and tapped her combadge. 

"Dax to infirmary." 

"Bashir here." 

"Julian, I think I have a concussion. Can you transport me to the infirmary?" 

"I can, but would you be up to it? I mean, your symbiont?" 

"Puking in the infirmary is better than puking on the Promenade." 

"I understand, but I'm not sure how your concussion affects Dax, and I wouldn't want to make it worse by transporting if we can avoid it. I'd come to you but we're rather busy here. Do you think you can make it to the infirmary?" 

"We'll do our best." She sighed. 

"Please let me know if you can't and I will either transport you or send a nurse." 

"Okay Julian, Dax out." She closed the comlink. 

"I got you this." Worf crouched next to her and offered a small cauldron, only slightly larger than her head. "I made them clean it." 

"Thanks Worf, but I don't know if I'll be able to carry it." She frowned at the thick, heavy metal. Worf nodded and gently placed it between her thighs and stomach, then wrapped his arms around her back and under her knees, and lifted. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the cauldron, holding it with her good hand, breathing hard. She groaned as Worf started walking, the rocking motion in his arms not helping, but told him to continue unless she actually told him to stop. They arrived at the infirmary with Ezri having gotten sick only once, in the turbolift. Worf stood next to a crowd of aliens, all coughing and holding injured body parts. 

"Worfputmedown." She breathed quickly. "Please." 

"There are currently no beds available." 

"Just put me on the floor." She growled. Worf set her against the wall. "Thanks. And thanks for helping me here." She opened her eyes to look at him. 

"You're welcome." 

"You don't have to stick around, I'm sure Julian will have me fixed up in a few minutes once it's my turn." Worf nodded and went to a replicator, returning with tissues for her to wipe her face. "Thanks." She smiled weakly. He nodded and left. 

 

"Ah, Fancy Dan." Julian greeted as he helped her to a bio-bed, leaving the cauldron on the floor. 

"I wasn't even trying to be fancy." Ezri replied as he scanned her. 

"Hairline fracture of the ulna and minor concussion. So what were you doing?" 

"Worf and I were helping Kira put up decorations for the upcoming Bajoran festival. I figured since I'm pretty small and Emony was a gymnast, it kinda made sense for me to be on his shoulders, but I forgot Curzon's scared of heights until I was up there." She tilted her head away from the hypospray to give Julian more room. 

"I see." 

"We were doing pretty well, too, right up until we fell." 

"Ezri, you do remember that Worf is nearly 3 decimeters taller than you?" He began mending her ulna. 

"That's his head, I'm a few centimeters taller than his shoulders, so I didn't even fall my entire height." 

"How were you situated?" 

"I was standing on his shoulders." 

"I had assumed you were sitting." Julian sighed. 

"Then I might have shown up with a fractured ankle in addition to my wrist and concussion." 

"Your wrist is done, but I'd like you to stay for a few minutes to let the hypo take full effect, and light duty for the rest of the day and tomorrow, and let me know about any new symptoms." 

"Julian." She groaned. 

"Brains are more difficult to heal than bones,  _Counselor_." He replied pointedly. "I know you've decided to ignore Tobin's vegetarianism, but please be more careful with Curzon's fear of heights." 

"Don't worry, I will be. Being up off the ground doesn't seem to end well for Daxes. So what does light duty mean for a counselor?" 

"No patients, paperwork only." 

"Julian." She groaned again. 

"You need time to heal. And it's only for one day." 

"There is that." She sighed. 

"I should also note that traveling wouldn't be a good idea for the next few days, your space sickness is likely to be more sensitive than normal." 

"Concussed people can't do anything fun, can they?" 

"You could go to Quark's but please no alcohol or synthehol, you could read a book, visit a holosuite..." 

"What can I do at Quark's if not drink?" She groused. 

"I know at least two previous Dax hosts liked to gamble, do you?" 

"Not really, and if I did people would compare me to Jadzia again." 

"Quark does have non-syntheholic drinks." 

"I like root beer, but if people see me drinking it they'll think I'm even younger than they already do." 

 

"Ezri, you seem to be pretty preoccupied with what others think of you." Julian frowned. 

"Isn't everyone? I just don't hide it as well as you, or Worf, or Jadzia." 

"Well, I have reason to pay attention to what others think of me." 

"And I don't? All my friends- hell, everyone on the station comparing me to Jadzia, not to mention I look like I'm about 15. You don't have to protest, Julian, I have a mirror. But if I don't pay attention to how people think of me, they'll end up treating me like Jadzia, which can get really confusing, or treat me like a child, which is really annoying, especially when I have 5 entire lifetimes in my head." She ranted. Julian thought for a minute. 

"I see. It makes sense now that you've explained it, I'm sorry for not thinking it through before I spoke." 

"Apology accepted." She sighed with a smile, shoulders relaxing. 

"Quick question. 5 lifetimes?" 

"Torias and Jadzia died young and Dax was removed from Joran after only about 6 months, he died a few hours after that. So they don't count as much towards how old I feel. Julian, can I be released to my quarters? I feel like I need a nap." 

"How are you feeling?" He grabbed his tricorder again. 

"I'm not dizzy or nauseous anymore, just tired." 

"Take a lap around sickbay to make sure, then you can go to bed." He smiled as she hopped off the bed and began walking the perimeter of the room, turning to a light jog partway through. She returned to him and stood straight as he scanned her again, not leaning against anything or grabbing for balance. The scan was fairly superfluous at that point, but it might be useful in her records. "Alright, Lieutenant, you're cleared to leave, remember light duty tomorrow." He declared, before shifting back into his regular unprofessional voice. "I'll tell Kira and Worf you're fine." 

"Thanks, Julian." 

"Oh, Dax!" He called her back from the doorway. Her face was half annoyed half confused as she turned back to him. He pointed to the cauldron on the floor. She grimaced and grabbed it. 


End file.
